


Back In His Arms

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming back from the dead, Cute, Domestic Fluff, FIx It, Fluff, Lot of fluff, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Clint Barton, Sassy Clint, protecting his man since forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Phil Coulson comes back from the dead and has one request.... To see his family.





	Back In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is just a little something that came into my head at work, so I don't know how this will turn out. ANYWAYS, Enjoy! Oh! a little note: Lets say its been 2 months since the battle of New York and maybe 2 more months since Coulson woke up okay? Which means the team hasn't been formed yet, it's close to being formed tho. And Phil's memories are still intact

Phil Coulson heads down the hallway leading to Fury's office. Since he had come back from the dead he has been wanting to see Clint, and Lillian. Fury kept denying his request and told him to get moving on making his team. Phil had a few candidates lined up but he needed to see his family first. Phil takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He hears a come in and Phil steps inside.

 

"I suppose you're here to tell me you have a team and you're taking off soon?" Fury questions.

"No. I want to see them." Phil says.

"Coulson we talked about this, they _can't_ know you're alive." Fury says.

"I have a daughter, and a partner they _deserve_ to know I'm alive. Phil says.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Fury sighs.

"Nope." Phil replies crossing his arms.

"Fine." Fury says.

"Thank you." Phil says.

"Coulson before you go to your house, they are not there." Fury says.

Phil looks at him.

"You know where they are." He says.

Phil nods he turns, heading to his Car. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

  
Phil lands Lola a few feet away from a farmhouse and he gets out. He grabs his duffel bag and heads towards the house. He was nervous to say the least. He reaches into his pocket for his keys and puts his key in the door, relived when it clicks. he pushes the door open and steps inside. He closes the door quietly. He hears movement from the master bedroom and then a quiet "Lucky!" Phil soon sees the familiar golden retriever run into the room soaking wet and barking at him.

 

"Lucky stop barking at the wall its just your- " Clint says walking into the room but stops when he sees Phil.

"Uh hi." Phil says.

"Phil? Damn it! This is a dream I'm still dreaming." Clint says quietly.

"Clint, this isn't a dream I'm really here." Phil says.

"If you're real what's one memory you remember?" Clint says.

"When we got married you couldn't stop crying and kept muttering to yourself to stop it, you only calmed down when I grabbed your hand." Phil says.

 

Clint drops the towel he was using to dry off Lucky and runs into his husbands arms pulling him into a kiss.

 

"How are you here?" Clint says when they break apart.

"Fury's a stubborn asshole." Phil says.

Clint chuckles then he punches Phil's arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" Phil says. For _dying_!" Clint yells.

"I thought I lost you for good, Lilly she couldn't stop crying. She camped out in your office for a month until Natasha pulled her out." Clint says reaching a hand out and cupping his husbands cheek, Phil grabbing hold of it and pressing a kiss to Clint's palm.

"I missed you. Don't you _ever_ die again you hear me? If you die again I'll bring you back just to _kill_ you again."  Clint whispers quietly.

"My love if I die again I'll let you kill me." Phil says pressing another kiss to his partners palm.

Lucky puts his paw on Phil's leg and the man kneels down.

"Hi boy, you remember me?" He says and Lucky licks his cheek.

"Yes you do." Phil says rubbing the dogs head then his belly.

"Okay Lucky don't hog him." Clint says and Phil stands back up, Clint giving him another kiss.

"Clint there's one thing you should know." Phil says.

"What?" Clint says.

"Fury, he didn't want you to know I was alive. You, Lilly or any of the Avengers." Phil says.

"I kept asking him. its been two months since I woke up." Phil adds.

"He kept you from me for two months?" Clint says quietly.

"Maria and I kept asking. He kept refusing, i asked him again and he got tired of me asking so here I am." Phil says.

"That bastard." Clint says angrily.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm with you." Phil says.

"But you have to leave again don't you?" Clint says.

"He wants me to make a team." Phil says.

Clint nods.

"How long do I have you?" His husband questions.

"A few days." Phil responds quietly.

"Guess I better make the most of them then." Clint says.

Phil nods.

"I have something for you." Clint says almost forgetting.

Phil watches as his husband lifts a sliver chain out of his shirt.

"I was going to give it to Lilly, for her birthday, but I think it needs to go back to where it belongs yea?" Clint says taking something off the chain.

Phil recognizes it immediately; his wedding ring.

"Fury gave it to me after we fought Loki, at your funeral, along with your watch, your wallet and your favorite cuff links." Clint says and he slips the ring back onto his husbands finger once more.

Phil grabs Clint's hand and kisses his wedding ring.

"I vow to _never_ put you and our daughter through that ever again." Phil says.

"I hold you to that vow mister." Clint chimes in.

"Speaking of our daughter she's still in school for 2 more hours." Clint says grabbing Phil's hand.

"Where are we going?" Phil says chuckling as they go up the stairs.

"where do you think?" Clint says and then he pushes his husband into the bedroom closing the door with his foot.   


***With Lilly***

  
  
Lilly got off the school bus and waved goodbye to her friends walking a short distance to her house. She passes by Lola and stops in front of the car. Last time she checked Lola was in her dads secured garage at Shield. No one had a key expect for him. But how Is Lola here if her dad is dead? Maybe her uncle Nick dropped it off finally? Lilly shakes her head and continues her walk to her house. She walks up the porch and goes to use her key to unlock the door, but when she put her hand on the knob she notices the door was unlocked.

 

'Huh? That's weird.' Lilly thought.

Her Pa always kept it locked even at their house in the city. Lilly steps inside and takes her shoes off.

"Pa?" She calls to Clint.

She hears two sets of footsteps coming from his room and She freezes. Her Pa had company over? In his room? Dad was his soulmate and he just goes and moves on? Lilly wasn't okay with that.

 

"Hi honey." Clint says as he comes down the stairs.

"Why is Lola outside? Did Uncle Nick drop her off?"  Lilly says.

"Lilly there's something you need to know sweetheart. " Clint says.

"What's going on?" Lilly questions.

"It's better if you see for yourself." Clint says and Lilly hears footsteps come down the stairs.

When she sees who was coming down them she takes a few steps back.

"No this isn't real, this is a dream and I'm going to wake up soon." Lilly says.

She closes her eyes and then opens them again.

"This isn't a dream?" She says quietly.

"Lillian its really me." Phil says breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Dad?" Lilly says.

"Hi sweetheart." Phil says.

Lilly drops her backpack and runs into her fathers arms.

"Daddy." Lilly sobs into his shoulder.

"Shh my little flower I'm right here." Phil says and Lilly knew at that moment that he was real.

He was the only one who called her that. No one else used that nickname but her dad. Lilly hugs Phil tighter and the man cradles her head.

"How are you here?" Lilly questions.

"Your uncle Fury is very stubborn." Her dad replies.

He uses the pads of his thumbs and wipes his daughters tears away.

"This isn't a dream? _Are_ you sure I'm not dreaming?" Lilly says looking at her parents.

"This isn't a dream baby. He's really here." Clint says.

Lilly smiles widely.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you more." Phil says.

"Did uncle Nick just bring you back?" Lilly questions.

"No sweetheart listen, your uncle he brought me back two months ago with the intention of not having me contacting you and your Pa." Phil says.

"Why?" Lilly says.

"I'm not really sure yet, your aunt Maria and I kept asking. I asked him one more time today and now I'm here." Phil says.

"He was going to keep you from me?" Lilly says.

Her dad nods.

"I hate him." Lilly says angrily.

"I told you she was going to reply with that." Clint says to his husband.

"But I guess I don't hate him too much, he let you come home!" Lilly says.

"About that, Lilly I'm only here a few days, Your uncle put me in charge of a team." Phil says.

"So you're going to leave again?"  She says.

"I promise you I will video chat and call every day." Phil says.

His daughter nods slowly.

"About that cat you said I could get 4 months ago?" Lilly says after a while.

"Yes you can get one." Phil says as Clint nods.

She smiles widely once more and runs into both of her parents arms.

 _"Never_ die again." Lilly whispers.

"I promise, I'll never put you both through that _ever_ again." Phil says kissing the top of Lilly's head and then a kiss to Clint's lips.

They break the hug.

"Can we go to our house now?" Lilly says.

"Why did you move in here anyways, we agreed it was a safe house." Phil says to Clint.

"The house was lonely and depressing without you, we both needed a change in scenery." Clint says and Lilly nods in agreement.

"I say we move back in yea?" Phil says.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Clint says.

"I'll go pack!" Lilly says running to her room Lucky who had come down the stairs turns around, heading back up the stairs to follow her.

When she leaves Clint leans into Phil happily, Phil kissing his head.

"Welcome home babe" Clint says.

"Good to be home my love" Phil says softly.

"Come on I believe we have to pack." Clint says.

"Do I even have stuff here?" Phil questions.

"I brought a couple of your things over here when me and Lilly moved." Clint says.

"What things?" Phil questions.

"Your dog tags, your briefcase, wallet, cuff links, your favorite tie." Clint says.

"You _took_ my favorite tie?" Phil says.

"It smelled like you okay!" Clint says.

Phil chuckles.

Resting a hand on his husbands back they head up the stairs. 

 

  
***2 Days Later***

 

  
  
Clint swipes his badge to get into the door of Shield headquarters. he does a hand and retina scan and he walks into shield on a mission, Phil and Lillian where back at the house, Phil went against Fury's wishes and told Natasha he was alive. So now she and a few other friends were helping them move back into the house they were in before Phil died. Then Phil and Lilly were going to head to the animal shelter and get Lilian her cat, Clint was going to meet them there.

Clint marches down the hallway to the office of the man he wanted to see. Maria was at her desk and looks up. She sees the anger in Clint's eyes and she stands up and goes to the door.

"Barton you cant go in there." Maria says loud enough for her boss to hear.

"Out of _my way_ Hill." Clint says angrily.

"I know you're angry but you-" Maria starts.

"Let him in Hill." Fury calls from inside his office.

"Okay." She sighs and opens the door stepping inside with Clint.

"You son of a bitch!" Clint yells when Maria closes the door.

"Hello to you too Barton." Fury says dropping the file he was reading.

"Don't do that bullshit with me." Clint sneers.

"You wanted to keep Phil from me? My _husband_?!" Clint yells.

"Barton- Fury states calmly.

"No listen! You wanted to keep m _y_ Phil away from his family. including your goddaughter!" Clint yells.

"Do you know how fucked up that is?!?!" Clint yells.

"I did it to protect you and Lillian!" Fury roars back.

"The way we brought Coulson back. It was risky, very risky. It was supposed to be for when an Avenger died, Project T.A.H.I.T.I." Fury says.

Clint stays silent.

"When I made the decision to revive him I needed to make sure he wasn't going to be dangerous." Fury says.

"So I made him stay for 2 months, he kept wanting to see you. I needed to make sure he wasn't going to harm you or Lillian. Nothing changed, he was the same man you fell in love with, he was still my best friend. So when he asked again, I gave in." Fury says.

"If it was for an Avenger why did you use it for-" Clint says.

"Because your husband is a hero." Fury says.

"He's an Avenger in my book." He says.

He leans back in his chair.

"Phil can have 2 more weeks with you, and you can tell the Avengers and Phil's family." He says.

Clint nods and goes to leave but he pauses.

"Sir? Thank you for bringing him back to me." Clint says softly.

Fury nods and gives him a soft smile.

"Go be with your family Barton." Fury says.

Clint turns back to the door and he and Maria walk out of Fury's office. 

 

  
***That Night***

  


"So Fury called and he gave me 2 more weeks." Phil calls from the bathroom in the master bedroom at their house they had before everything changed.

"Oh? That was nice of him." Clint says from the bed.

"Clint. I know you confronted him." Phil says turning off the bathroom light.

"I'm sorry I just-" Clint says but is cut off with a kiss.

"I love you." Phil says.

"You're not mad?" Clint says.

"Never at you, no." Phil says pressing another kiss to his partners lips.

"I love you." He adds.

"You said that already." Clint hums.

"I'm gonna say it as many times as I want because you Clint Barton-Coulson make me so _happy_." Phil says.

Clint warps his arms around Phil's waist.

"And I love you Phil Barton-Coulson, I'm so glad you're back with me, with us." He says and Phil gives him another kiss.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in Lilly." Phil says.

Lilly opens the door and Lucky runs in, the girl stepping inside with a tabby cat in her arms.

"Can Felix and I sleep here tonight?" Lilly says softly.

Felix was her brand new cat.

"What's wrong baby?" Phil says concerned.

"Nothing I just forget it I'll go back into-" Lilly starts.

"Get in here." Clint says.

Lilly smiles and she puts her cat down.

She crawls up onto the bed and curls up against Clint. Lucky goes to his dog bed and Felix follows him. Lucky annoyed but letting the cat sleep on his bed.

Phil gets into his side of the bed and once he is settled Lilly snuggles into him.

"I know its weird for me to be in here but I-" Lilly says.

"I know baby. Its okay." Clint says.

"And its not weird." Phil pipes up.

"A 13 year old should not be _sleeping_ in her parents bed." Lilly says quietly.

"She can if one parent _returns_ from the dead." Clint says.

"You just want to be close to us its okay my little flower." Phil says kissing her forehead.

Lilly nods and Clint moves closer to his family. Lilly moves so she's in between her parents and Clint kisses her head.

"Go to sleep my darling, dad will still be here when you wake up."  Clint says.

"Promise?" Lilly says.

"Promise sweetheart. You get me for 2 more weeks." Phil says.

Lilly smiles widely. She closes her eyes and soon she's fast asleep.

"She's matured these past 4 months." Phil whispers.

"She wanted to be strong for me." Clint replies softly.

"We were each others anchors." He adds.

"For a month she slept in our bed with me so I wouldn't be alone." Clint says softly.

"God we missed you Phil." Clint says a tear running down his face.

Phil reaches over and wipes it away. Taking Clint's hand, he intertwines them.

"I'm not going anywhere my love." Phil says kissing Clint's hand.

"I love you." Clint whispers.

"I love you." Phil responds.

Reaching over being careful not to crush their daughter, Clint gives Phil another kiss, this one short and sweet. The two of them snuggle close to their daughter and turn off the light. Neither of them letting go of their interlocked hands or their daughter the entire night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Let me know down below! There will be another add on to this but i'm keeping it separate as it is another One shot. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome 
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship (Come say hi!) 
> 
> Have a lovely day! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
